halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Forerunner Crystal
Page title Is the crystal definitely Forerunner? It could be something the Forerunners were studying, especially now that we know about the Precursors. --Andrew Nagy 01:12, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Update: "Forerunner" doesn't appear on pages 145-146 of First Strike, at least. --Andrew Nagy 19:46, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I read that in Halo: The Fall of Reach, Halsey mentions that the Crystal was originally created by the Precursors, but I don't know on which page she mentions it. --User:Webspidrman 23 January 2010 (UTC) :Fall of Reach didn't mention the Crystal--only First Strike did.Death will follow you...but you can survive 01:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Corporal Locklear Not to be annoying, but I've read the books multiple times, and I believe Locklear commits suicide, because he makes mention of Polaski and I believe he tugs at or looks at the handkerchief given to him by the pilot, foreshadowing his longing to be with her. —The preceding unsigned comment was made by 76.67.81.21 (talk • ) at 01:45, 14 August 2009 (UTC). stop! whoever keeps changing the part im editing about locklear, im changing it for a reason! he did not accidetily kill himself, he commited suicide/sacrificed himself, so please stop changing it back —The preceding unsigned comment was made by Squishyftw (talk • ) at 17:19, 16 January 2010 (UTC) A Theory As I generally operate as a mid-level editor on other wikis and am unfamiliar with the policies of this one, I thought I'd post this here instead of editing the article itself: I think I've figured out some pretty coherent explanations of 1) what the crystal actually is '''and 2) '''what Truth wants with it. I realize that this is somewhat speculative, but no more so than the existing theories. First: #We know that this crystal warps space around itself even when "dormant". #In Slipspace, it reacts even more oddly, distorting time and space and creating a unique "bubble". This bubble has several unique properties, but the one most relevant to the current tangle is that a ship with this crystal on board can travel much faster through slipspace than a regular UNSC or probably even Covenant engine could ever propel it. #In HALO: Cryptum, the young Forerunner with the impossible to remember name makes a number of passing references to what a Forerunner slipspace engine looks like- specifically, that said engines are blindingly fast and crystalline in structure. Therefore, I think it's very, very plausible that the crystal is in fact a Forerunner slipspace engine. Whether it's just a regular starship component or whether there's something "special" about this one, I don't know, but this seems to be the most viable explanation- these are the only two pieces of Forerunner technology in the entire Halo universe that are crystalline in nature, and that's pretty big for a coincidence. Now, about what Truth wants with it: A: #The crystal Truth wants for his "purposes" and is only reluctantly satisfied with a few shards of creates a large slipspace envelope ''(probably because it is a forerunner slipspace engine). #The Forerunners went to a lot of trouble to ''hide that crystal and keep it out of "enemy" hands. #What's the one thing we KNOW protects against the Halo weapon? The slipspace envelope inside a Shield World! Based on these facts, I'm guessing that crystal, intentionally or unintentionally, can protect a ship against the Halo Array''.'' B: #We know that, along with the other Hierarchs, Truth knows some or all of the Halo Array's true nature because of his conversation with MB in the Dreadnaught towards the end of Contact: Harvest, and is deliberately trying to conceal that information ''from the rest of the Covenant to hold onto power. #In Halo 3 (after losing the resources of High Charity), Truth makes the very sensible decision to run off to the Ark before firing the Halo Array, ''ensuring survival for himself and a core group of followers. In 1, he is nowhere to be found and it's entirely probable that he either didn't know about or was unable to secretly stop the firing process. #But in 2, he is perfectly willing to fire Delta Halo dispite the fact that doing so would seemingly kill him along with all the rest of the Covenant.'' What does Truth know that we don't? #He goes to great lengths to ''keep his followers from learning about the shards- in the last few pages of First Strike, he orders all the pilots who collected them bribed, THEN executed by his most trusted heavy. It seems logical to assume that Truth wanted the shards in order to protect himself and co-conspirators from being killed when the array was activated. Sorry for the extreme verbosity... I did want to document as much of my thought process as possible. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 01:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) About the Crystal itself, in Halo:Cryptum, Born goes on a monologue about the nature of Forerunner Slipspace travel, specifically that at the heart of each Slipspace engine is a shard of a 'Central Core' that was in the possession of Master Builder. The builders had to authorize the cleaving of this core to provide the material for a new drive. I think it is safe to assume that the Crystal is one of these shards, rather than a whole engine (considering the behaviour of the crystal I think its a little too raw and awkward to be precision Forerunner machinery) Or even this Cenral Core itself. It would at least give clues to the nature of the Forerunners incredible Slipspace technology. Neogunner 18:43, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Exactly. Given the level of importance the Forerunners placed on the artifact, my vote is for "central core". Also, consider this: the Forerunners are said to be mysteriously better at Slipspace navigation than the ancient Humans, who were close to their technological equals (Primordium). And their Slipspace engines are all derived from a single, crucially-important and VERY well-secured shard under the control of the Builders. I for one suspect that said shard is likely Precursor in origin, not Forerunner. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and I approve this message." 02:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC). Forerunner Saga and more information The forerunner Saga books have, as I stated above, given us a lot of information on this topic when examined closely. This will obviously have some slight spoilers. The old memories that awoke inside Chakas, the Lord of Admerals, remembered how the Didact laid siege to Charum Hakkor. Forerunners were masters of Reconciliation, which is the ability to repair the temporal paradoxes and damage to causality inherent in the superluminal nature of slip space travel. I believe that Human slip space technology was not actually all that inferior to Forerunners, but this crystal allowed them access to spacetime manipulation that far outclassed the humans in the end and even allowed them to interfere with human slip space transit. The instantaneous travel afforded by Portals can also likely be attributed to this powerful crystals properties. It Might not even be a crystal, but a highly advanced piece of technology that functions at the quantum level and seems to just be mostly-inert crystal from the macro level. Neogunner (talk) 14:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) The Ark Is it possible for the white crystals seen in Halo 3's level The Ark, to be these crystals?Guruson (talk) 09:01, May 16, 2014 (UTC)